An Untold Story
by thecat-and-thefiddle
Summary: Revenge... she wanted revenge... revenge for her Miko. But... the one she wanted revenge on was deep in sleep... yet, something just wasn't right...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys. Back again. sigh This was my first ever fanfiction. I wrote it in sixth grade, so it's kinda crappy. Still, it's okay. My teacher seemed to like it. Tell me how you like it! . No, seriously. Tell me! Please?

* * *

Midow, the Human-raised Nekoyokai

Chapter 1 -- Introductions

I am a little cat demon who was raised by humans since I can't remember when. There is something I wish to share with everyone who will listen. Well, you see, many people ask questions about a miko who was named Kikyo. I rest in the lap of my newest "owner", Kagome Higorashi. I sit here and listen to her tell false tales to a few of her friends that wonder about this legendary priestess. I really pay attention when one of the girls mentions a cat that was spoken about in a story. I flip over from my belly rub and run to a window. It's raining outside, and it reminds me of a story... the story of that cat that was mentioned- Me.

My mother was the weakest, smallest, sickest demon there was. During a cold, stormy night, my mother went into labor with my siblings and me. She looked wildly for a warm safe haven to have us. She followed a strange, small light into a cabin illuminated by torches that burned on oil. In the center of the cabin was a short pillar made of stone. On top of the pillar was a small jewel on a string of fang-like pieces of bone. My mom did the first thing that came to mind. She was a very skinny neko with hardly any meat on her bones, but once she picked up the shiny jewel, she instantly had the efficiant amount of energy to give birth. She had me and one of my brothers, but that's all the energy she had, even with the shining jewel.

Several moments later, a few villagers from the town that the cabin was located in followed the Miko Kikyo into the cabin. Their arrows, spears, and swords drawn. The arrow that Miko Kikyo was holding shined with a great brightness. It stopped glowing when she lowered it and came to examine us. She put her hand on my brother and I and yelled something at the men. One ran out then ran back in later with a kimono top and Miko Kikyo wrapped us up in it. It was too late for my mother. She died, so did my brother. I would have died too, but Miko Kikyo stuck the jewel, which I later learned was called the Shikon no Tama, in the kimono with me. They said it was too late for my brother and didn't even try to save him.

The villagers were rebelious about having a demon in the town, but once they learned that Miko Kikyo had spared me and that she was the one who took care of me, they settled down a bit. Miko Kikyo tried to feed me on milk and egg whites, but that didn't last too long. Luckily, a cat a few huts down gave birth a week after I was found and they agreed to let their cat nurse me just as long as Miko Kikyo was there in case I decided to "lose control of myself" though I don't think that something like that is choosable. I only grew to half the size I would have been if I had been raised on demon milk, as I wasreally raised on cat milk. I became a shadow to Miko Kikyo, even later considering her my Momma.

She had a little sister named Kaede who just got on my nerves. I tried to tell her to go with the fur, not against it and to leave my tail alone. That was for me to play with, not for her to pull, but I was only taught to meow, not to speak human. I remember accidentaly scratching her, then I was banished to sleep outside, but then Momma Kikyo felt sorry for me and let me come in side and sleep in her bed again. It pays to look cute! Then again... it also is dangerous. Especialy when the kids of the village like fluffy things that meow. I used to hiss and growl at them to get them away, even now and again slashing at them, but I decided against that after being drenched time and time again by protective human mothers and being shot at by human fathers. Finaly, I learned that human children can't climb too well and that they tire out. That gave me a new escape plan! Run for a while then jump into a tree. It worked quite well.

Though when I got a tad older, I developed the instinct to attack things that trailed into my territory. I couldn't do too much to the humans that invaded my personal space for my own health. Water plus winter equals hyperthermia. But that clever Kikyo found a solution to all that! She put me on day and night protection of the Shikon jewel. Again, the villagers were weary of having a demon protect a thing that demons wanted, but then again Miko Kikyo reminded them of what demon I was... I was her "baby" demon. It was a good trade if you ask me: I get three bowls of milk a day, fish and bird when I want it, pork on holidays, and the kids leave me alone. All I had to do is protect the Shikon shard. Of course, being young and stupid, I figured a few hisses, maybe some yowling, the demons would get the picture and leave. Not so. Yeah, I kept a few off, with Miko Kikyo's help anyway.

I found myself getting so attached to Miko Kikyo that we were almost connected at the hip. If she went to the river, I was there. If she went to the village a mile away, I followed. Even when she went into that demon infested forest, I was right behind her. This is how I received my name: Miko Shadow. This fit me like a charm, as how I was always following Miko Kikyo around and my pitch-black fur added affect as well. People started shortening my name to all sorts of things: Miko, Shadow, Kodow, Miksha, but I finaly answered to my full name and Midow. Miko Kikyo had a special name for me, if I heard that name, I knew instanly she was calling: Midow-ai. She called me this because several times after a demon tried to take the Shikon, she came home all tired out and depressed. Then that's when I did my magic. I pranced in all happy and purring, mewing to add effect. She'd see me coming and her eyes would light up with joy. I'd puff out my tail and run around chasing it until I clasped my back leg and fell down. I did that several times and jolted off suddenly to go crashing into a wall or run down the hall and come high-tailing it back to her, jump in her lap, and beg to be rubbed. This always got a laugh, or at least a smile out of her. She always ended my name with "ai", meaning love. Therefore having my personalized name of Midow-ai, meaning priestess shadow love. That's exactly what I was, the priestess's loving shadow.

Years later, Miko Kikyo was really tall and acted more "mature". I was still a kitten though. My foster mommy was dead from old age already. Kaede was bigger and wasn't pestering me like she used to. I guess they grew up. Other demons I had met and talked to said that humans age faster than we did, so maybe that's what happened. One day, after Miko Kikyo had been out for a while…the one day I didn't go with her to the river.. she comes back smelling like a dog! When she tried to pick me up, I caught hint of her stench and ran away from her and on to the shelves that were on the wall. Finally, she got hold of me. I hissed and yowled at her trying to get away from her smell. That sent the wrong message and I found myself sleeping outside, lets just say. The next day though, I followed her to the river and hid behind the bushes. Then I saw where she got that smell from. A dog demon. I wanted to get it away from her, but my instincts told me to stay back. I was already scared enough of the dogs in the village, so I was really scared of that dog _demon_. I was really mad at my momma for hanging around a dog, and really worried for her. But she was a Miko and had her arrows with her, so I figured that she was okay and I walked away and left the two. That doesn't mean I didn't keep an eye on them though.

For several days it was the same routine: she'd go out and meet the dog demon near the river and I'd follow. One day she flat out picked me up and carried me there. As soon as I saw that dog I started hissing and flattening my ears. He came closer and even looked at me. When he sat down and put his arm around Miko Kikyo, he smiled at me and asked if I was that rumored human-raised demon. I hissed, but was popped on my head by Miko Kikyo and had to resort to low growling. She informed the dog that I was, and handed me to him. That didn't end very well. His claws were in my ribs and he didn't go with the fur either. Besides, he smelled of a stench that sent me crazy. After awhile of yowling, Miko Kikyo tried to take me back into her arms, but I decided against that and leapt away when the dog tried to hand me to her. I never knew I could run so fast until I heard the dog tell my momma that he'd get me back. I high tailed it up a tree and sat there waiting for the dog to go away. When Miko Kikyo finally stopped laughing and called my name, I leapt to her lap and rubbed up against her chest, trying to get her to instantly like me enough to protect me from that dog demon. He sat down beside Miko Kikyo and I hung onto her clothes so closely that you would have thought I was the pattern on her kimono. But when the dog demon smiled, twitched his ears playfully, and talked with Momma gently and she answered just as calm like, I eased up a bit and soon found myself laying in the grass between the dog demon and Miko Kikyo. The sun was warm, the grass was cool, the breeze was gentle, Momma was petting my fur lovingly and I was falling asleep.

One night about three weeks after that day my whiskers twitched, telling me that a youkai was somewhere nearby. I lept from my sleeping place on the pillar that held the Shikon jewel and to the window. I looked around, turning my ears in every direction, flattening my whiskers and fluffing my fur, heightening my senses. I heard rustling of leaves behind me and used my whiskers to figure out what youkai it was before turning to attack. It wasn't a youkai at all, but a tiny, gray dormouse. I looked at it to make sure my whiskers weren't playing tricks on me. I hoped they weren't, I relied mainly on them to survive! My eyes confirmed the creature to be nothing more than a mere dormouse. I mewed confusedly and tilted my head to see if I looked at it from a different point of view would it look like a demon? It didn't. I meowed again, this time louder, trying to get it to go away. Strangly, it just looked at me and stood there. Normaly, a dormouse would run at the first sign of a cat. This one didn't, though. That made me courious. Curious enough to follow it a bit. It didn't see me, I don't think. It went quite a far way in the open. When we came to a field, I practicaly fainted at what it did. That dormouse transformed into a blackbird right before my eyes and flew away. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a bit. I knew it, I was loosing it. I meowed nervously and stalked back to the village. Maybe a night in Miko Kikyo's warm bed would do me better than to sleep in the chilly night wind of the Shikon cabin.

Miko Kikyo was upset with me shirking my job of protecting the Shikon at night in the morning. How was I supposed to tell her that I now have a fear of dormice? Well, my punishment was banishment from the village for the day, so I got a good eight hours of sleep in an apple tree in the orchards right outside the village. As soon as Miko Kikyo stepped into the village, I pounced to her feet and swatted at her toes. She didn't seem to notice. She walked right past me, didn't even rub my ears. 'How rude!' I thought as she continued, smiling slightly, to the Shikon cabin. She was headed for my territory and even though she was my Momma, I still wasn't going to let her in there without my presence. And she thought I was shirking from my duty… heh! She didn't even think of stopping to see if I was there or not. She went right for the Shikon, didn't stop. She was in a dreamy state, her eyes glazed over. I pounced on her hand when she touched the Shikon, as I was trained to do. Then and only then did she stop to notice me.

"Huh? Midow, I thought I banished you from the village for the day." She didn't use her name for me, so I knew I was in trouble. I looked out the window to the sunset. Miko Kikyo followed my gaze.

"Heh! Oh, I'm sorry ai. I was thinking about something else." She picked me up and held me close to her chest. She turned away from the Shikon and walked out of the cabin with me in her arms. I raised an eye brow and tilted my head for, again, another view of the situation. You will never believe what she next told me.

"Midow-ai, do you remember Inuyasha?" she asked.

'Who, that dog-guy that you always come home smelling like?' I meowed.She couldn't understand me. I was kinda glad for that. I could say anything I wanted to her and not worry about punishment! Heeheehee!

"Well, guess what?" she threw me in the air and caught me again while twirling around in a circle.

'You found a way to see what I ate for lunch?' I yowled, trying to hold back food that came for a revisit. She stopped and held me up.

"We talked today and we agreed!"

'On what? That birds fly and the sky is blue?'

"I told him how we protected the Shikon jewel and how it may become purified if used to grant a good wish"

'You told a _demon_ that we protected the _Shikon_? Come on, Momma, I know every demon within a five days walk knows about it, but still!'

"And he agreed to use it to become full human!"

'A demon become human? HAH! You like dreaming doncha Momma?'

"Oh, wait. You don't know him too well do you? He's a hanyo, half demon half human."

'That explains a bit'

"So if the Shikon is purified, then we don't have to worry about guarding it and can live our lives like a regular woman and her regular cat!" Miko Kikyo hugged me in joy.

'Hello! A _regular_ cat? _Me_? Momma, you raised me! You should know i'm not a normal cat! A normal cat _demon_ maybe, but no regular cat.'

"I'm going to bring him the Shikon tomorrow!"

I received the same feeling from the window of her cabin that I had received two nights ago from the dormouse. I looked over to the window in time enough to see a gray streak disappear from the ledge. I shook my head and blinked. I wriggled from Momma's loving hug and hopped to the window. I scanned the ground and the sky, jumping down to the ground to search under the cabin and the surroundings. I meowed in confusion then purred in suspicion. Miko Kikyo reached out through the window and picked me up.

"What's the matter, Midow-ai?" she asked as she got out her bow and loaded an arrow onto the string. I yowled deep in my throat and glared at the darkness of the newly set night. My fur flattened against my body, as did my ears and tail, and my whiskers outlined my cheek bones. My eye lids squinted down to the skinniest slits you have ever seen.

"Someones out there, aren't they?" she scanned the scenery with me, pulling her bow string back to its farthest length. The tip began to shine a white aura that made me flinch to see. She mainly used that type of attack to ward off demons. It was quite a strong spell. It even made me cringe to witness it.

"Where are they, Midow-ai?" Miko Kikyo asked. I looked out at the sky, then to the trees, the grass, and other huts. I didn't know. I lost its scent. Finally, Momma let down her arrow and put her bow away. She rubbed my head roughly.

"Good girl…do your job well."

I was still tensed up. I was ready to pounce and attack at any given moment because I was worried. Worried that a demon had heard everything she said and probably understood what I said. If they did understand, they had to hear something. I licked my lips and glared my eyes. I took a deep breath and yowled as deep as I could. My message went pretty far.

"Hey shapeshifter! Where are yeh? Show yer self tah me now! I dun care how tough yeh be, or how much of eh low life lozah yeh are, we'll fight o're thar info yeh got to the death! Show yer self!" I yelled out in the youkai language. Miko Kikyo looked back at me when I did that. She rubbed my furry back and spoke soothingly to me. I actually didn't want her to give the Shikon to that dog demon. I liked protecting the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. It was really fun. I was resistant to her choice. But it was mostly her that protected the Shikon, so I guess it wasn't my choice. If Momma Miko Kikyo didn't want to protect the jewel anymore, I wouldn't make her. I went to sleep on that thought, sleeping on top of the Shikon. I liked protecting it, might as well make the most of my last night doing my life long job.

That morning, I woke up exactly as the dawn was cracking. I decided to present Momma with the best display of the Shikon she had ever seen. I had the jewel itself in my mouth, the string draped up to my ears, over my shoulder blades, and against my hips. My black furr and red eyes complimented the Shikon's color perfectly. I waited patiently on the pillar, sitting perfectly, my eyes closed, my head down, my fore legs slightly bent, and my tail was wrapped around my body on the right all the way to touch my left paw. I only came alive when Momma Miko Kikyo opened the door. I allowed the sunlight to plaster itself upon my forehead before I opened my eyes, giving off a red glow. I suddenly leapt from the pillar to the floor and walked in time with my heartbeat to Momma Miko Kikyo. When she saw me coming, she smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen her give and picked me up. She took the Shikon from me and hugged me tightly.

"You're going to miss this evil thing, arent you?" she asked. All I could do was purr. She set me down before walking out and to an open field. I stalked after her and froze in my tracks when I felt that shape shifter again. I looked back. There was a red streak running up fast behind me, jumped over me, and sinked its sharp claws into Momma Miko Kikyo's shoulder. I gasped when I saw who he was and what he did. It was that dog demon, Inuyasha! He said something about the Shikon destroying cities or something before he ran off. I was too worried about Momma than that dog demon. I ran up to her, meowing and nudging her face. She ordered me to go get the Shikon back before he did anything desructive with it. I wanted to stay with her and make sure she was okay, believe you me, but I had to do what Momma Miko Kikyo told me to do, so I jolted off, high-tailing , running on my claw-tips at about 90 ta nothin'. I followed the scent of the shape-shifter, before long coming up to a forest. Again, I caught hold of that feeling I got when the shape-shifter was around.

Then I saw her: Momma Miko Kikyo, except she wasn't injured and she was firing arrows at that Inuyasha demon. I was so surprised. Wasn't Momma laying in a field almost dead? Didn't she have a wound on her shoulder? What the hell was happening here? The Inuyasha guy was dodging the arrows as best he could. I could tell she wasn't meaning to kill him because of her arrows. If she was aiming to kill him, her arrow heads would be glowing a blueish tint. Then what was she doing? I wondered, all sorts of possible reasons flowing through my head. Inuyasha ran out of the forest towards the Shikon cabin. That dog was going into my territory! I mean, he was if I couldn't help it. I followed him, almost at his heals, just in the bushes. As we neared the cabin, I stopped and mewed confusedly. Didn't he already have it? Didn't he practicaly kill Momma Miko Kikyo over it? Doesn't he know that its not in there? He should! Then what was he going in there for? I followed him, curious. The next thing I saw surprised me beyond repair. There, in the middle pillar where it usualy was, rested the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. I wondered how it got there. Again, didn't he already have it? DID I NOT PERSONALY GIVE IT TO MOMMA!

I didn't care how it got there. Only one thing was certain, I had to uphold my duties and keep him from getting it. I started to pounce on him, but a most familier smell and soul found its way to my nose and whiskers. I stopped and turned around. There was momma Miko Kikyo coming into the village! I literally ran so fast I was flying down to my Momma. When she saw me coming, she opened her arms and grasped me firmly in her embrace. Something was wrong, I knew it.

"Midow-ai, where is Inuyasha? Where is the Shikon?" she asked. I have seen her face demons millions of times bigger than her, throw off full grown men, even fight off entire villages and show not one trace of fright, but now as I looked deep into her slowly fading eyes I could see her heart was filled with worry. I meowed and turned my head and tail in the direction of that treacherous Inuyasha. Momma Miko Kikyo pulled out her bow and used one of her spells on an arrow. I ran from the arrow, the feeling it was sending scared me. I went to go warn the villagers of the attack, but I figured they already knew about him because they were yelling out his name and throwing all sorts of stuff at him. I ran and stopped next to one of the men in charge. I meowed questioningly. He looked at me and smiled before taking back to his stern look and told me to go get the women and children to safety. I knew that also ment to protect them. With the help of little Kaede, I got them into one house, the farthest from the fight as I could. I kept pacing in front of the door, every now and then glancing at the window. Some of the kids wanted to go back out when the noises died down, but as soon as they got three foot steps from the door, they received either a loud hiss, growl, or a clawing from me. About three minutes later, my whiskers shot out straight and I took off suddenly, knocking down the door, and ran until I found Momma Miko Kikyo crouching on the ground, surrounded by men. She was bleeding rapidly and holding the Shikon to her heart. I finally found what that feeling was that fritzed out my whiskers…death, and it was originating from Momma Miko Kikyo. Following my instincts, I ran and hid from the feeling of death. I crouched under a nearby, half destroyed house, my belly low enough to scrape the ground. I was scrunched up and my ears against my head. My heart told me to go stay with her, I'd never see her again, but my mind told me no. I did the only thing I could, I watched as Momma told Kaede to have the Shikon cremated with her body, and that it was too late for her to live. I struggled, trying to go run up to Momma and spend what few seconds I had left, but my body seemed to be frozen to my hiding place. Finally, after Momma Miko Kikyo fell to the ground one of the men found me and thought that I should see my Momma, even after she was dead. He picked me up none to gently, dragging me out from under the house. I instantly clawed my way away from him and leapt to Momma Miko Kikyo's cold body. I snuggled my way under her arm and just layed there for a few seconds, but it felt like a year as I remembered what had gone on when I was with her…all her secrets, all her feelings, all she ever told me.

…One day, we were walking to the river to get some water for the village, some of the littler kids following us. Momma stopped a few times to let them catch up with us. I remember receiving so much praise that day from Momma. That was the only time of my life so far that I allowed kids to ride on my back when they got tired or cling to my tail for encouragement to make it to the river. I remember her sweet laughter as she sighted me with all those human toddlers hanging off of my tail and falling off my back. I know every other demon that saw me in that forest was laughing along with her, just twice as hard and from different point of view. When we got home, those kids put my back out, but it was compensated for by the love and attention that Momma directed at me.

The next week or so, I spent my days in a bed, having Momma attend to my corrupted back. She talked so much that day, I found out everything I didn't know about her.

"Midow-ai…everyone has fears, right? I mean, even demons do correct?"

I purred and nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't really call you a demon, cat. I mean, you've been raised in this village around us your whole life, you act more like a domestic cat that a youkai. But I'm sure even you get scared sometimes, yes?"

Again I nodded.

"Good… its okay for one to have a phobia. Its just a natural reaction."

I purred. I knew it. I looked up at her and meowed, even though she couldn't understand me, though I wished she could.

'Momma, I know what you're doing. Youre trying to convince yourself that it's okay to be afraid, aren't you?'

"I was always told that it was a way of natural instincts warning you of trailing into danger."

'Momma, I know you have fears. It _is_ okay to have them. Don't feel bad about it.'

"You may not see it, I don't think anybody does. When I am on the battle field, arrow drawn and strung on the bow, I always get scared that my aim will be off just enough to allow the demon to live and destroy the village, resulting in them getting the Shikon. I think you realize what would happen then."

'Yeah, not only would the village be destroyed, but the world too.'

"I was really afraid of that until you started to fight by my side. Your youkai blood would give you enough strength to grab the Shikon and run if that ever happened."

'Yeah, but not enough energy to fend off all the other youkai that'd come after me if that happens!'

"Just want you to know, Midow-ai, that thanks to you, I have never been so less afraid to fight against demons that want to take the Shikon…" She told me everything about everything. How she felt, what she did, what she wanted to do, and so on and so forth.

Those few seconds of memories was broken when one of the men ran up and grabbed me from under Momma Miko Kikyo's dead body. The village women and elders all threw me into a corner and started pointing fingers and shouting. I didn't know why, though. Kaede grabbed me and tried to protect me from the harsh words of the village. They claimed that I had felt death and that they knew what happened when a demon felt death.

"Release that neko, Kaede! Its soul is tainted! It now knows what death is. It likes the feeling of death and will kill all it sees now just to feel death again! It does not matter how tame you think it is, it will kill!" yelled all of the elders. I didn't agree. I had promised Momma when I was younger to never kill unless it was ordered by one of my superiors. I didn't consider myself to be better that myself. Its kinda hard to be that way.

Nevertheless, they threw me out of the village. When I mean threw, I mean _threw_ , me out of the village. To emphasise the point that they didn't want me in the village, they shot a few - okay, never mind, I wont lie- they shot a _lot_ of arrows at me, chasing me away from the small town that once housed the powerful Miko Kikyo who protected the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. I stayed in one spot for awhile, ducking and leaping over the arrows, listening to Kaede call me back and the villagers shoo me away. Finally, they went as far as to chase after me with spears, swords, and more arrows. I decided that was my cue to scram. I ran out of there as fast as I could, not chancing to look back until I put my first paw-step into the forest. When I did get enough courage to glance back, I saw the village lined with angry villagers, three women holding back Kaede, and…..behind them, laying dead on the ground… Momma Miko Kikyo. There was one final thing I saw, an arrow. I gasped at the last item. I tried to duck, but was too slow. It nicked me in the nose, knocking me off balance and down the hill that the forest was on. I rolled down the hill, hitting practically every branch, root, rock, bush, tree, and pot hole on the way down. I remember stopping when I hit something big and fuzzy that yelped when I hit it. I lost all consciousness when I flipped over it and smacked my head on a branch. Everything went black after words….

-----

Preview: "Who are you ?"

"Purrowr?"


	2. Chapter 2

Whoot! One whole review! . Although, most likely there are others out there who like me are too lazy to review...oO Right? Anyhow, here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 2- Greetings and salutations -- Brother?

What seemed like hours later, I opened my eyes and stared into those of a demon. It was short and young. It had a head full of hair that fluffed up like it had never had contact with eversomuch as a combing claw. The demon's large green eyes stared back at me. It had on a fur vest over a blue kimono top. Its pants were puffy and blue. Finally, it spoke.

"Hey, you know you ran into me?" Its voice signified him to be a male.

'I didn't run into you, I fell into you.' I meowed.

"Huh? Kitty? Are you a cat? You smell like a youkai." He seemed surprised.

'Of course I'm a demon, are you?'

"Yeah, I'm a fox! I thought you were a cat because you meowed."

'Hey, you can understand me?'

"Yeah… why?"

'Oh, just because the people I grew up with didn't.'

"People?"

'Humans.'

"Who are you?"

'My name is Midow.'

"Oh! I know you! You're that hand-raised cat aren't you?"

'Yeah… didn't know I was that popular.'

"You're almost as popular as Inuyasha. Everybody knows about him. He's the half-breed."

'Yeah, my Momma was going to give him the Shikon so he could become full human. She said that if he did that then it would become purified or something.'

"Woah! Your mom had the Shikon?"

'Uh-huh. I was the helper-protecter.'

"Who was your mom?"

' Miko Kikyo.'

"No way!"

'Yes way…'

"Wow! To think I'm sitting right by the only demon not corrupted by the Shikon! Pure enough to even guard it! I'm impressed! Hey, you wanna come to my house?"

'I guess. I don't have anywhere else to go.' I got to my feet and followed the little fox through the forest. I did my best to keep up with him. I only had three feet to walk on. I injured my other one on the tumbling way down the hill. He turned around and noticed my limping.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

'No, not really.' I sat down. 'My leg hurts.'

"You look small enough, maybe I can carry you." He walked over to me and put one arm under my chest and the other under my hind legs.

"Okay?"

'Okay.'

"My house is not too far from here."

'Alright.'

As he walked, I wondered about a few things… like what did the human elder mean when he said that my soul was tainted with death? Or what did this fox mean when he said that I wasn't corrupted by the Shikon? What was wrong with Momma Miko Kikyo when she was lying on the ground, cold and unmoving? Where was that dog-demon Inuyasha? Why did Inuyasha attack Momma for the Shikon, then run for the cabin after Momma attacked _him_? Not to mention the one that really stood out among the rest… WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! My brain was filled with so many unanswered questions that I finally gave way to the thinking pressure and fell asleep in the fox's arms.

I awoke when I heard gentle singing. I opened my eyes. I was in a den. The walls were curved and made of dirt. The floors were cold earth covered with a rug that seemed to be made of rabbit fur. The only warmth in the den seemed to be coming from a stone fireplace in front of me. There was a steel kettle hanging above the fire, sweet and delicious aromas flowing from it. My ears turned behind me, focusing and pin-pointing the sound of the singing. It was coming from a beautiful female demon sitting in a chair rocking the little fox that had found me earlier in her arms. She turned around to see me waking up. She smiled and set the fox down by me.

"Hello, Midow. Glad to see you're awake after all day." She laughed and looked out the window. So did I. The sky was dark and starry. She looked back at me.

"My son Shippou wanted to sleep by you tonight. Is that okay? He had waited for you to wake up all day. I don't think you'll be to tired anymore, though."

I yawned and curled up on top of this 'Shippou' fox.

'So that's his name.' I thought. Shippou's mother leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek before rubbing my head and walking off.

"Good night you two." She said before walking down the hall.

'Heh! Said that like it was supposed to turn us off.' I thought as I weightlessly hopped off Shippou and strided to the window. I moved the partially closed closed curtain with my nose. The gently night breeze ruffled my whiskers.

'Hmm. Well, didn't really expect demons to have glass. Momma said that they made it only for the Shikon cabin.' I thought as I walked through the window. Shippou's mom was right. I wasn't tired after a days rest. In fact, I was rearing and ready to go exploring. I hopped off the window and looked at the slightly elevating hill that was Shippou's underground home. Something caught my eye. I blinked. The almost full moon was that which sparked my attention. I turned and followed it, the moon seeming to run and beckoning me to follow. It lead me to a cliff that hung over a large pond. The pond reflected the moonlight into my eyes. It was bright.. so bright I had to close my eyes, turn my head, and put a paw over my eyes to keep my vision. I saw a figure that was a sorta pinkish that faded into black dancing near me. It held out its paw as the figure became reconizable. It was a black cat, like me. It was a bit bigger and a lot more muscular. It smiled gently and bowed its head. I heard a riviting musical beat that was calming and energizing all at once. The beat seemed to be coming from everywhere at once and ordering me to take the other cats paw. I finally did so as the beat became more and more enthusiastic and energizing. The other cat lead me in a dance under the moon light. I didn't know how to dance, but he seemed to be teaching me. I could feel his ordering words in my heart as I danced along side him.

_Stand on your hind legs._

_Left foot out in front, right behind._

_Tail swaying with the beat. _

_Paws out in front, wrist to wrist._

_Elbows to the side, body swaying opposite direction of tail. _

_Right paw in the air, left down and to the side._

_Right leg up, tail sweeping the ground as you turn in a half circle. _

_Take the stance again. _

_Left palm against the back of your right paw._

_Push forward, seperating the paws as your elbows become straight._

_Grab air and twist paw towards you while pulling to your chest._

_Arms out to side, waving up and down twice._

_Arms now above your head and sway to the music._

_Feel the inxoticating beat and start over._

The magic of the moon and night overdrew me as I danced alongside….all of a sudden, I knew who this other cat was. He was my brother…I felt myself changing as he instructed me on a new step…

_Left foot out to side, right knee bent_

_Arms in a "c" to your left, body facing left. _

_Keep your left arm in place, drop your paw._

_Bend your body back and let your right paw drop to the left._

_Swing your Right paw back into place, bending your body back._

_Paws palm to palm as you throw your head back and straighten your body as you start over._

I felt my wisdom increasing with every step of the dance, almost as if my brother was teaching me more than just some dance. All the questions I had were now becoming clearer and clearer to me. I could feel a connection being made between me and my brother. He spoke to me in my mind gently.

"Sister.."

"Yes Brother."

"We have found each other… finaly after years and years apart."

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"Didn't you and mother die?"

"No, mother did. I didn't."

"How could you not, Brother?"

"I was not as hopelessly weak as those humans that raised you thought I was. I was well enough to make it until a demon found me and felt sorry for me and took me in."

"Oh."

"I see those humans did what was prophisised."

"What is that, Brother?"

"Took your demonication."

"My what?"

"Your demon side, Sister. Ever realize how gentle you are when other demons are a thousand times meaner?"

"Yes, Brother, but.."

"You don't understand."

"No, I don't."

"Sister, the reason demons are the way they are is for their protection against humans. Long ago, in a distant time, demons were hunted and destroyed by humans. It wasn't until a rude and demanding cat came along that demons are what they are today. The cat was none other than our ancestor. He taught the demons to be like him, rude and demanding beyond compare. Their ambitions gave them their undeital powers. Once, they were the nicest beings on this planet, but the intoxicating powers soon brought them from running from humans to using powers to kill the humans that they ran from to killing the humans for entertaining purposes. The ancestor saw from where these actions were born. From his own rudeness. He strove to bring back the peace, but he failed and died before he could. He promised, though, that one day he would be born again to complete the task at hand."

"So Brother, you inquire that I am his reborn self?"

"Yes, Sister. The ancestor noted that he would not be the same. His rudeness would be there from birth, but would be removed by the ones who gave it to him… humans."

"How did the humans give him his rudeness?"

"They tortured him to a point where it developed immediately."

"Oh… you are very wise, Brother."

"So art thou, Sister, you just don't know it because you were not raised by demons."

"How do the other demons know about our wisdom, Brother?"

"They don't, not yet. They only believe it to be a myth. We are special cats, sister. You and I are the last of our family tree alive. We are the wisest beings in the universe. We know what are actually myths and which are real. The moon light also helps with our wisdom. It unlocks the caged memories that our minds hide and lets us know they are facts."

"I see now Brother."

And I did. I knew exactly what was going on now. ..what was wrong with Momma…she was dead.

What the elder meant when he said I was tainted… I was exposed to death and no longer pure. My demon side that they had unknowingly destroyed would be reawoken and I would kill just to be exposed to death again. No matter how tame I was.

What Shippou meant when he said pure enough not to be corrupted by the Shikon…my demon side was removed by the humans, or more accurately, too overpowered by my kind side to take affect and lead me to abuse the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

Inuyasha was pinned to a tree somewhere, sealed for all eternity.

The thing that surprised me to know was what happened. Another demon.. the one that had overheard me and momma talking turned into that Inuyasha demon and attacked momma for the Shikon, which he put back in its place in the cabin, turned into Momma, attacked Inuyasha, and disappeared as he left the two to think they had been betrayed by the other. It was a bittersweet moment for me… sweet that I knew the answers, but bitter for the answers were all sad.

"You now know, Sister. You know everything you've been awaiting to know."

"Yes, Brother."

"The morning light is approaching, Sister. Our time together for the night is almost up. I must be getting back to my home as you must to Shippou's. Goodbye until the morrow night."

He did a final round of the dance and fadedinto nothing. I closed my eyes and danced another round, too, thinking that I wanted also to go back. I felt the pond, night sky, moon, and scenery dispersing as I weightless. The magical night was over as I found myself sleeping on top of Shippou once again.

_Thank you for the night, Brother…though questions are still left unanswered._

-----

Preview:

"Tourchured you more that love…"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, third chapter... shwee... yeah... okay, I know there's more than one reader out there! REVIEW CURSE YOU! Hey! How 'bout this... all those who review get to make a guest star appearance in any of my stories of their choice! Shwahahahah! Just make sure you include what name you want and what story you want it in when you review...

* * *

Chapter 3 - Nani?

"Midow! Get up!" Shippou shook me gently. I opened my eyes, wincing from the bright morning sun. Shippou smiled and sat back on his haunches when I finally stretched and yawned.

'Good morning, Shippou.' I had been dancing all night long, non stop, but strangly I felt more refreshed and energized than I ever had in my whole life. I tilted my head in confusion at this. Shippou tilted his head too, but for something different.

"I never noticed that mark on your head. It looks cool!" he reached out and touched my head right where my left eye and right ear and right eye and left ear made a cross, basicly the exact middle of my fore head. I shrunk under his touch.

'There's a mark on my head?' I mewed. He nodded and traced it. His finger made a straight line. On each side of the line was a slightly curved line that was spiraled at the top.

"And its white." He said. "What is it?"

'I don't know.'

"Kids, breakfast!" my ears twitched when I heard Shippou's mother calling.

"Hey, maybe mother or father knows. Let's go ask!" Shippou led me to the kitchen and sat down next to his mother. I sat next to his father.

"Ah, finally awake even after last night, I see." The golden fox smiled at me. I nodded. He noticed my new mark because when I nodded, his face took on a look of surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" He turned his head in all directions, analyzing my forehead. "Are you…" he asked, then paused. "No, you couldn't be. Naw, there's no way!"

"There's no way for what, dad?" Shippou asked, his mouth full of noodles, the chopsticks hanging half way out of his mouth.

"Don't worry about it, son." The golden fox shook his head and started eating. He kept looking in my direction after every bite. I finaly shrugged off his starring and looked over the buffet selection; berries, noodles, some herbs, rice, soup, and little cakes. I was about to go without breakfast, but Shippou's mother, the dear, gasped and ran to the cupboard. She brought me back a bowl of cream. At first I declined, minding my manners, but she insisted saying that they lived close to a dairy farm, so if they ran out they could just go snatch some more.

I got my fill before Shippou did, but as soon as he got his, he demanded to take me down to the river. His parents said yes, seeing as how I was with him.

"C'mon Midow! You're lagging behind! Gran'ma was slow, but that's only cause she was old!"

'Quiet, fox, or else I'll pounce on ya!' I rowred at him as we trudged through the forest on our way to the river. He scoffed.

"_You_ pounce on _me_! Hah, Midow, don't make me laugh!" He made a mistake, turned his back on me. We had made it to a cliff, sort of a half-hill. I crouched down to the ground, rubbing my under fur on the dirt.

'Here's the wind up… and the pitch!' I purred as I 'wound up my butt' to get more pound with the pounce. As soon as my feet left the ground, Shippou was on it, me holding him down. '_I _pounce on _you_? Of course!' I smiled. He hopped up from underneath me, backing up a bit. He glared playfully.

"You wanna try that again, cat?" he giggled.

'Don't see why not!' I didn't even pause to wind up, leaping straight at his head. Here's a tip; never pounce for the head, the enemy can dodge it quite nicely. He ducked and I flew over his head. Not only over his head, but over the side of the half-hill, too. I screeched in fright as I splashed into the icy-cold water. Shippou laughed so hard that he too fell off the hill and into the water. By the time he made impact with the surface, I was out and shaking myself dry.

"Don't even think it, cat…" he growled, noting my smirk. He got out and shook himself off, sending all his water on me. I shook it back at him. For about three hours, we had a "shake-your-water-onto-the-other-war". I was the dryer one when we stopped, so I won.

"I'm hungry. How 'bout you?" he asked when his stomach growled. I nodded.

'Some fish sound good?'

"Uh, sure." He shrugged. I smiled and tip-toed to the edge of the water. I stood feet apart, left knee bent, body leaning on it. My paws were above my head, claws extended. I waited patiently for a fish to swim into my view. My eyes locked instantly on a red perch. I followed it with my eyes, even until it swam back into the deeper part of the river. During that time, Shippou looked confusedly at me.

"You just let that meal go!"

'Shhh! He isn't gone yet. I haven't let him go.'

"What do you mean, cat? He just swam right away." Shippou moved his hand to signify a fish swimming away. Little did he know, but I had done a hunting skill that I knew; take the stance and memorize the prey's movements with your whiskers while keeping time to their breathing by tapping your tail. Where I learned it, I don't know. Must have been that dance…not sure though. I closed my eyes as the fish followed another to where I was standing. I must have scared Shippou when I struck because he jumped about five feet high and yelped. I looked at my paw. I had done it so fast not even I recognized it at the moment, but I had slamed down on the water and pulled my paw back with two fish hooked on my claws. I threw one at Shippou, who was still in shock at the moment.

"Wha-wha-what did you do!"

'Caught lunch. You said yourself that you were hungry. Not to mention the lack of denial to fish, so well, I caught fish for lunch.'

"Well…y-yeah, but that fast? I don't know anybody - human or demon- that could move that fast!"

'Not counting me, you mean.' I said, eating the fish I saved for myself as Shippou started munching on his. Shippou was wary of me all afternoon until we finally went home and got ready for bed.

I take back what I said about Shippou's mom being a dear. I don't care how nice you are, I don't like you when you throw me in a tub of water with a boy fox! His mother absolutly would not let me go far without taking a bath. That was the second one that day. Still, when I got out (I'm talking about the 'soap' out of my ears, eyes, and nose) I gave myself a grooming. Never knew how much time a kitsune spends getting ready for bed… bath, sleep clothes, cup of milk, a few berries as a snack, another cup of milk, story from his father, then a song from his mother. Finaly he falls asleep and his mother lays him down beside me. I take my place on top of him. It took me five minutes to fall asleep after his parents went into their own room to fall asleep.

Again, just as the night before, I woke up, feeling fully energized and ready to go exporing. I leapt up to the window and escaped the fox den the same way. Again, I followed the pull of the now completely full moon to the lake that I met my brother. The lake was the same river that Shippou brought me to this morning, except now, it was blocked off into a lake. How, I don't know.

The wind blew, making the trees bend gently under the night sky. The water rippled when the breeze struck it's surface. The grass swayed too. My brother stepped out from my shadow casted by the moon and stars. He grabbed my paw as the mysterious music started up again. He said nothing as we started our dance again.

_Stand on your hind legs._

_Left foot out in front, right behind._

_Tail swaying with the beat. _

_Paws out in front, wrist to wrist._

_Elbows to the side, body swaying opposite direction of tail. _

_Right paw in the air, left down and to the side._

_Right leg up, tail sweeping the ground as you turn in a half circle. _

_Take the stance again. _

_Left palm against the back of your right paw._

_Push forward, seperating the paws as your elbows become straight._

_Grab air and twist paw towards you while pulling to your chest._

_Arms out to side, waving up and down twice._

_Arms now above your head and sway to the music._

_Feel the inxoticating beat and start over._

_Left foot out to side, right knee bent_

_Arms in a "c" to your left, body facing left. _

_Keep your left arm in place, drop your paw._

_Bend your body back and let your right paw drop to the left._

_Swing your Right paw back into place, bending your body back._

_Paws palm to palm as you throw your head back and straighten your body as you start over._

There was something different about this night together, though. There were words being spoken, no, sung. I felt related to them as they sunk into my heart and mind. (**_TWO)_**

_Lele ayah, Lele ayah Ohohoh…_

_Emon Camon ameitrio Cemon messemeto monataratio ceneciterita Comon sameia_

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And near the flames  
The shadows play in the shape of the man's desire  
This desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this  
And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
Sweet desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this  
Sweet desert rose  
This memory of hidden hearts and souls  
This desert flower   
This rare perfurme is the sweet intoxication of love_

I felt the song going completely with my life;

_…..I dream of rain I dream of gardens in the desert sand…_

The rain was Momma Miko Kikyo, the "rain" being what allowed me to live in a world of humans where I didn't fit in at all. The world of humans was the "desert sand". The "garden" was the demon in the humanoid town.

…I wake in pain _I dream of love as time runs through my hand_…

I remember the rude awakening of my position when Momma Miko Kikyo's death, how painful it was to realize that my love had gone completely. My time with her had fallen right through my paw when she died.

… _This desert rose Whose shadow bears the secret promise…._

The secret promise it that of long ago when my ancestor who actualy gave the demons their powers swore to return to smooth out the rough path made between human/demon friendship.

… _No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this…_

My life at this stage was a punishment… having so many questions and not enough answers. Being separated from the only guardian I ever had… being rejected from the only home I ever knew…

I didn't understand the rest of the song, but during it, my brother consulted me about it.

"You don't comprehend my reasoning, do you?"

"Your- reasoning?"

"Yes. The song is my reasoning."

"Your reasoning for what, Brother?"

"My reasoning of your life. I dream. I dream of all things that are unknown to me. I was unsure about your life. I dreamt of your life last night, Sister. I now understand. You do not, I see."

"I do not, my Brother."

"You already know what is your past in my reasoning. The part you do not understand is the part that has not yet come to pass. I cannot explain your future to you, sister, for fear that I might corrupt your soul by what you do not know. Leave it at that."

"Yes, my Brother."

"I can tell you this, Sister. This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams, when I said that, I meant that the dream I had, years and years ago, was the same. A figure of black. A shapeless being. A dead human. A misunderstanding and untrusting. You are the black figure, moving perfectly in the logic of my dream. I must end in your enlightenment now, sister, as the night is wearing thin and the sun is peaking to chase the moon's magic away. Until our next meeting, Sister."

"So long, Brother."

The music and the night wind stopped. Brother faded away into the shadows, his yellow-tinted red eyes being the last I saw of him. I shrunk back into the shadows, fading back into Shippou's house to my napping place on his back, protecting and warming the little kitsune.

Preview:

"Yesterday it was white and now it's red. How did that happen?"

"I don't know, fox."

"Huh! Yarg!"


End file.
